


The Game of Love

by wildewit



Series: Kaysanova tales [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewit/pseuds/wildewit
Summary: A game of chess and the confession of love.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kaysanova tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186454
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the wonderful [fishie_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishie_scribbles) for a brilliant beta. Any mistakes left are my own. 
> 
> Also, highly recommend her fic [Peach-y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604726) if you'd like to read about Dom Joe teaching bratty Nicky a lesson. ;)

_ I love him _ , Nicolò thinks. 

Yusuf is charming the littlest Lady le Livre into changing her mind on which of the three al Kaysani brothers is her favourite. Yusuf’s friend Sébastien, the Duke of Marseille, is visiting with his family. They’ve had a week of treaty negotiations and other work related events, but now the work is concluded, and it is time to enjoy with the family. 

It is clear that little Joelle’s favourite is Jafar, but Yusuf insists on bribing her with flowers and desserts to change her mind. When Joelle finishes her third piece of baklava and still wants to sit with Jafar, Yusuf sighs theatrically and asks her why she’s breaking his heart. 

Joelle says that Yusuf already has a queen and points at Nicolò. Yusuf looks over to him, and whatever he sees in Nicolò’s expression has his smile going from dazzling to something soft and sweet. Little Lady le Livre makes her escape to pull on Jafar’s robe to be picked up. 

_ I love him so much _ , Nicolò thinks again as Yusuf moves towards him. Their marriage started off on the right note, and every day it grows stronger. Nicolò’s impression of his husband’s kindness from their first night is proven true again and again every day in his thoughtful judgements and political maneuvering in court. He is clever too, blessed with a silver tongue that he wields to cut or correct as needed. 

Of course, Yusuf puts his tongue to great use in bed as well, both physically  _ and _ lyrically. Nicolò blushes as his mind drifts to their rushed morning and the sensuous poetry that Yusuf whispered before walking out the door to begin the day in court. Nicolò’s been stewing in arousal all day, alternating between being mad at Yusuf for leaving him wanting and being hopelessly in love with his romantic husband. Nicolò needs to redirect his thoughts before Yusuf notices where his mind has gone, or they will have to leave another dinner too early.

“I see you have decided to leave me for a younger lady, Your Highness,” he says as Yusuf comes and stands almost too close to him. 

“Ah, Nicolò, forgive me! She’s too cute. Besides, she has left me, as she knows my heart belongs to another,” Yusuf says dramatically, lips curved in that soft smile that Nicolò’s sure is just for him. 

Nicolò’s breath hitches to hear about Yusuf’s heart, the most precious and priceless of jewels. He wants to know if he truly has his husband’s love or if Yusuf’s still playing around. 

Three months in, it is perhaps too early to tell his husband, one he married for political reasons, that he’s in love. But if Nicolò’s being truthful, he’s been ready to say the words for a while. He’s younger than his husband, too young some in court have said, but he knows his mind. 

His inexperience in love doesn’t mean that he cannot know how irrevocably he has lost his own heart to Yusuf. The only reason the words are imprisoned behind his teeth is because he’s unsure of what Yusuf is feeling. He knows the alpha respects him and perhaps even loves him, but not in the same way that Nicolò loves him. He doesn’t want to admit his feelings and put Yusuf in an awkward position. 

“Well, I suppose I can take comfort in not being replaced then,” Nicolò says with a teasing note in his voice. 

Yusuf laughs softly. 

“You are irreplaceable, Nicolò.” 

There’s something in the tone of his voice that Nicolò can’t pin down. He only hopes that his King truly thinks of him as irreplaceable. He certainly feels treasured and cherished every day. Perhaps someday, when he is a bit more sure of his husband’s sentiments, he will confess his love to Yusuf. 

\--- 

Yusuf’s truly blessed to have Nicolò as his husband. The omega has taken on the role of King Consort as if he was meant for it. In his short time at court, Nicolò has earned the respect and admiration of many of his high-ranking courtiers. There have been grumbles about his age, of course, but Nicolò’s wisdom has certainly put those murmurs to rest. 

If it had only been his proficiency in handling himself at court, Yusuf would have been a happy King. Nothing causes a regent more headaches than a consort who enjoys the drama at court. 

But Nicolò is so much more than a wise consort. He’s been the most wonderful husband to Yusuf for the past three months. They have learned so much about each other—their likes and dislikes. Their common love of reading has meant time spent together, reading silently, comfortable in the warmth of the other. 

\--- 

For all they have in common, Yusuf’s husband does not share his love of chess. Yusuf tried to teach him the game a fortnight ago, but Nicolò ran out of patience fairly quickly after being defeated by Yusuf at every game. Frustrated, Nicolò pouted at Yusuf, who was busy setting up the board again. Then with a playful smile, he challenged his husband. 

“I will win this time,” he said. 

Yusuf laughed softly, encouragingly. “Of course, my moon.” He places the final piece back on the board. “I won the last game, so I shall start.” 

Yusuf was too busy considering his first move to see the glint in Nicolò’s eyes. 

“Your turn, Nicolò,” Yusuf said, shifting to sit back in his chair now that he’d opened the game with a solid move. 

“Hmm … so if I trap the King, I win, right?” 

“Yes, when the King is captured, the game is over.” 

Nicolò rose from his seat suddenly. He came around the table and climbed into Yusuf’s chair, his knees near the alpha’s hips and his luscious bottom squarely in the alpha’s lap. He leaned forward as if to kiss Yusuf, but changed direction at the last minute to nuzzle his neck. Then he whispered in his ear. 

“Checkmate.” 

Lost in the haze of his rapidly rising lust, it took Yusuf a moment to hear and understand the word. He pulled back. 

“W-What? What do you mean? You didn’t make a move.” 

“Didn’t I, alpha? I think I made a winning move,” Nicolò said, sultry and smug. “And I captured the King.” 

Nicolò kissed his alpha, and Yusuf was overwhelmed by the lust that his husband inspired. Their kisses grew deeper, wetter, and more lewd by the moment. Yusuf then stands up and carries his omega to bed, where they continue learning and loving each other the way they have been for months. 

As the candles burned down to midnight, Yusuf, tired from their strenuous bedplay, gave his sleepy and satisfied omega another languid kiss. 

“Nicolò?”

“Hmm?” 

“You’re the best chess player in the world.” 

They fell asleep mid-kiss and midway through their laughter. 

\--- 

Yusuf has come to realize that he has fallen in love with his husband. He’s a capable and wise consort, but he is a loving, caring, kind husband. He is witty, and he’s not afraid to use his wit with Yusuf. The alpha loves that he can be playful with his omega both in and outside their bedchambers. 

Even now, in the middle of the party, his Nicolò is teasing him about leaving him for a younger lady. He looks around for Nicolò, who had excused himself a few moments ago to attend to their guests, and finds him laughing at something that the Duchess le Livre has said.

_ I love him _ , the alpha thinks to himself,  _ I love him so much _ . 

\--- 

After the party wraps up and the guests retire to their rooms, Nicolò and Yusuf get changed into their nightclothes in their bedchambers. 

Something is in the air as they both come out from behind their personal changing screens, weirdly shy and awkward for two people who have engaged in some pretty thorough bedplay. It’s almost as if they have suddenly become strangers again.

“Did you enjoy the party?” Yusuf asks.

“Yes, I did,” Nicolò answers. 

They had been less hesitant on their wedding night, mere days after meeting each other, than now.. Nicolò’s looking around the room, searching for a topic of conversation. Yusuf doesn’t know what to say or how to say what he really wants to say. 

“Chess,” Nicolò blurts out. 

Yusuf jumps a bit in surprise, having been lost in his thoughts. “Huh? What about chess?” 

“Er … I … perhaps you can try to teach me again?” Nicolò says, unsure of himself. 

They both know learning chess is not what this is about, but they move to the table where the board is set anyways. 

And that’s when it hits Yusuf—the way he can say what he needs to say to his husband. 

He picks up the King on his side of the board and turns to Nicolò holding the piece out. 

“How can I teach you chess, Nicolò?” he says. “You’re the best chess player in the world.” 

Nicolò laughs a bit bashfully, remembering the last time they had played, and he had “won” the game. He reaches out to grasp the King play piece that Yusuf is holding out. He gets a good grip on it, but Yusuf doesn’t let go. 

“Remember the last time you won?” he asks. 

Nicolò blushes and nods. 

“Remember what you had said to me that night?” 

Nicolò ’s brow furrows even as his blush darkens, for he remembers climbing into his alpha’s lap and what followed after, but not what he said. 

“N-no, I don’t,” he says, looking quizzically at the alpha. 

“You said that you’d made a winning move and that you’d captured the King.”

Nicolò is now completely red-faced at being reminded of his wanton ways that night, turns his face down to stare at the floor. He looks at his toes peeking from under the robe and contemplates what to say to his husband next. 

“You were right, you know.” 

Nicolò looks up, puzzled. 

“Right about what?” 

“You’ve captured the King, my moon. I am yours. You have lit up my life with joy. I love you.” 

Nicolò’s eyes begin filling with tears the moment he realizes what Yusuf is saying, and they spill over at the confession of love. 

“I love you too, Yusuf. From the day I met you, you’ve shown yourself to be a kind King, a generous man, and a caring husband. I’m so happy that we’re here. I love you so much.” 

They are both laughing and crying as they fall into each other, showering each other with kisses, giddy with love and hope for a lifetime together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
